Narilumeo ono
by Allmath
Summary: Minął tydzień od śmierci Galbatorixa, a Vardeni nadal mają sporo na głowie. W szczególności życie Eragona zdaje się stawać na głowie... Shonen-ai, Murtagh/Eragon


_Ha, a to niespodzianka! Pojawiłam się na Nowy Rok. Skorzystam więc z okazji i życzę czytelnikom: Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!_

**_Ostrzeżenia: _**_shonen-ai, incest (nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek to napiszę :D)_

_**Dedykacja: **Sielkowi za przeczytanie i sprawdzenie tego bełkotu... i za pomoc przy zarysie._

_Seria "Dziedzictwo" należy do C. Paoliniego. Od pomysłu - wara!_

* * *

Eragon otarł pot z czoła, czując jak ręce drżą mu ze zmęczenia. Westchnął głośno, ze szczękiem zbroi opierając się o bok Saphiry, która właśnie zapadła w płytki sen. Od śmierci Galbatorixa minął tydzień a ręce nadal mieli pełne roboty. Król zdołał wokół siebie zgromadzić wielu popleczników, którzy teraz z zemsty i zapewne chęci objęcia władzy, raz po raz atakowali sprzymierzeńców Vardenów. Nasuada była stale narażona na niebezpieczeństwo, z tego powodu zwiększyła ochronę nie tylko swoją lecz także innych ważnych osobistości biorących udział w wojnie.

Najgorsze były ciągłe potyczki na otwartym polu. Byli słudzy Galbatorixa charakteryzowali się wysoką znajomością magii, dzięki czemu wzmacniali swe wojska, lub tworzyli nowych „nieśmiertelnych" żołnierzy całkowicie odpornych na ból. Wytropienie i zabicie magów należało do jego zadań. Jednak nie mógł całkowicie zostawić Vardenów na pastwę idących przed siebie potworów – bo choć już odkryli w jaki sposób można ich pokonać, nadal ponosili spore straty w ludziach.

Eragon uśmiechnął się do siebie, patrząc jak w odległości kilkunastu metrów ląduje potężny szkarłatny smok. Murtagh po śmierci Galbatorixa został zwolniony z wiążących go przyrzeczeń w Pradawnej Mowie, bez wahania dołączając do szeregów buntowników. Czerwony Jeździec był silnym sprzymierzeńcem – dzięki niemu Eragon nie czuł już się taki samotny przeciw swoim – ich – zmaganiom.

Jasnowłosy otrząsnął się ze swoich rozmyśleń, pocierając nagle zaczerwieniony policzek. Ostatnio zdarzało mu się to częściej – przyłapywał samego siebie na myśleniu o Murtaghu w sposób nieprzystający ich pozycji. Nie, nie pozycji Jeźdźca, tylko braci. Przyrodnich, co prawda, ale nadal łączyły obu więzy krwi. Eragon czuł się z tym źle – nie, żeby posiadanie kogoś takiego jak Murtagh w rodzinie było czymś strasznym… Prawdą było to, że od dłuższego czasu – może już nawet od ich pierwszego spotkania? – pragnął bliskości tego skrytego młodzieńca. Początkowo zrzucał to wszystko na zwyczajną potrzebę kogoś, kto dobrze go rozumiał. Przed całym zdarzeniem z Galbatorixem i wykluciem Ciernia byli przecież przyjaciółmi, prawda? Teraz okazało się, że ta więź nadal istniała, jeśli nie silniejsza niż wcześniej. Oczywiście, tylko dla Eragona.

_To chore. Głupie. Złe, pokręcone! Jak można zakochać się w…_

- Eragon?

Murtagh pomachał mu dłonią przed twarzą, chcąc przywrócić go do świata rzeczywistego. Chłopak zamrugał, nie mogąc się nadziwić swojej nieostrożności – nawet nie zauważył kiedy Cierń ułożył się u drugiego boku Saphiry, a ta w odpowiedzi wymruczała coś po smoczemu. Starszy Jeździec uśmiechnął się lekko ze zrozumieniem, siadając obok niego na ubitej ziemi. Wyglądał na równie zmęczonego co Eragon.

- Odzyskaliśmy z Cierniem ostatnie jajo – Murtagh wskazał w kierunku małego tłumu przy jednym z głównych namiotów w obozie.

Eragon niemal podskoczył w miejscu z zachwytu. Dzięki ostatniemu pisklęciu zyskają trzeciego Jeźdźca! Oczywiście, jeśli jajo zdecyduje wykluć się w najbliższym czasie. Wiedział, że Saphira i Cierń połączyli się w parę, lecz zanim zdążą pojawić się ich młode minie sporo czasu.

_Powinniście postarać się o własne pisklęta. _Senny głos Saphiry rozbrzmiał mu w głowie.

Z oburzeniem i wyraźnymi rumieńcami na twarzy rzucił w stronę smoczycy złe spojrzenie. Murtagh zaśmiał się, utwierdzając Eragona w tym, że i on słyszał wypowiedź smoka. Młodszy Jeździec, starając się zachować twarz, odpowiedział na głos:

- Jeszcze mamy sporo czasu przed znalezieniem odpowiedniej partnerki, Saphiro. O dzieciach nie wspominając – skrzywił się lekko.

Smoczyca uniosła głowę, odwracając się w ich stronę. Cierń także patrzył z zainteresowaniem na dwójkę młodzieńców.

_Przecież już ze sobą jesteście. Po co szukać kogoś innego?_

Rzeczowy ton Saphiry i słowa, jakie nim wypowiedziała spowodowały, że na chwilę umysł Eragona stał się biały i pusty – nie przychodziła mu do głowy żadna odpowiedź.

- Że… co? – zdołał wykrztusić, mdląc się o małą ilość krwi na swoich policzkach. Murtagh rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie, po chwili skupiając wzrok na smoczycy, lekko marszcząc brwi.

Cierń wypuścił z nozdrzy kłąb dymu, wtrącając się do rozmowy.

_Ja i Saphira połączyliśmy się ze sobą. Nasza więź będzie oddziaływać na was w równym stopniu._

_Chyba, że chcecie być zamykani z dala od siebie podczas naszych godów. Z opowiadań Glaedra wynika, że dla Jeźdźca nic przyjemnego._

Umysł Eragona z trudem torował sobie miejsce dla tych informacji. Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej o tym nie słyszał? Oromis powinien coś wspomnieć – cokolwiek! Nawet stare historie o Jeźdźcach nic o tym nie wspominały! Nic, zero!

- Ale… to jest sztuczne! Nikt nie może mieć wpływu na czyjeś uczucia – warknął Eragon, z jakiegoś powodu czując narastającą w sobie złość. – Przecież to będzie tylko złudzenie! Jak głupi eliksir miłości z tanich romansów!

Niebieski Jeździec zerwał się na nogi, i bez żadnego słowa czy gestu w stronę reszty, zaczął oddalać się pośpiesznym krokiem. Dopiero po chwili marszu dotarło do niego, że wcale nie czuł się dziwnie na myśl o związku z Murtaghiem. Fakt, że obaj byli tej samej płci, czy że łączyły ich więzy krwi – nic nie miało znaczenia, kiedy mogło to być coś wywołanego przez wpływ innych. Eragon już przed wykluciem się Ciernia gdzieś w głębi siebie nosił te ukryte, ciepłe uczucia do drugiego Jeźdźca. Oczywiście, sam zrozumiał to dopiero później – zaginięcie Murtagha było zapalnikiem, lecz on nadal podążał błędnym śladem miłości do Aryi. Nawet jeśli więź powstała między smokami miała zbliżyć ich do siebie… Eragon nie chciał sztucznych uczuć.

Szarpnięcie za ramię zatrzymało go w miejscu. Odwrócił się, mierząc lekko zaskoczonym spojrzeniem starszego Jeźdźca. Murtagh po chwili milczenia odwrócił wzrok i przygryzł wargę, najwyraźniej tocząc ze sobą walkę. Piwne tęczówki na moment skierowały się w kierunku Eragona, by znowu powrócić na ziemię. Ciemnowłosy młodzieniec zmarszczył brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając.

- Chciałem tylko… jeśli to, co mówili jest prawdą – Jeździec odetchnął, starając się uspokoić. – Żadna magia nie może stworzyć prawdziwych uczuć. Wiesz, był powód… dla którego sprzeciwiałem się rozkazom Galbatorixa, nie ważne jak bardzo naciskał…

Tym razem Murtagh nie unikał spojrzenia Eragona, który myślał, że zaraz serce wyskoczy mu z piersi ze zdenerwowania. Piwne tęczówki poszukiwały czegoś w jego własnych, brązowych. Wiedział, że musiały znaleźć tam cichą nadzieję, że usłyszy coś, na co czekał, czego wypatrywał od dawna… Ręka na jego ramieniu rozluźniła swój uchwyt, powoli wędrując w dół.

- Po bitwie z Durzą, kiedy byłeś ranny… nie odzyskiwałeś przytomności – palce lekko, jakby trochę nieśmiało, dotykały jego nadgarstka – zrozumiałem wtedy, jak bardzo jesteś _ważny_ – Murtagh zbliżył się o krok, jego paznokcie delikatnie drażniły wrażliwą skórę na przegubie młodszego Jeźdźca. – Eragonie, nie potrafię kochać cię jak brat. Prawdę mówiąc, daleko mi do platonicznej miłości - Młodzieniec zaczerpnął powietrza, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. - _Narilumeo ono*, Eragon._

Murtagh uśmiechnął się, niepewnie łapiąc go za dłoń. Eragon stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, patrząc na ich złączone palce. Odwzajemnił uścisk, rozciągając usta w uśmiechu. Nieświadomie zbliżyli się do siebie, pragnąc bliskości drugiej osoby. Gdy ich usta zetknęły się ze sobą, pomiędzy nimi przeskoczyła iskra, rozpływając się po całym ciele. Pocałunek, początkowo po dziecinnemu niewinny, pogłębił się, pozwalając na chwilę zapomnieć o otaczającym ich świecie. Gdyby wiedzieli, że cały czas są obserwowani przez niemal cały obóz – i są obiektem zakładów „kiedy" i „jak" – z pewnością nie pokazywaliby się publicznie przez długi czas. Ale Vardeni byli taktowni – kiedy ktoś będzie chciał wyjawić swój sekret, w końcu kiedyś to zrobi.

Dwa smoki obserwowały wszystko ze spokojem.

_Cierń, jak mogłeś być tak podstępny?_

_Podstępny? Oboje wiedzieliśmy, co te pisklaki do siebie czują, ale jak bardzo się tego boją. Musiałem ich jakoś zmusić do wykonania ruchu, nie sądzisz?_

Smoczyca zamruczała z aprobatą, z czułością trącając nosem policzek partnera. Cierń odwzajemnił gest, i po chwili obserwowania dwójki Jeźdźców – nadal bardzo zajętych – smoki ułożyły się do snu.

_Dobrze, że chociaż uprzedziłeś ich co do godów…_

* * *

_*"Narilumeo ono" - tak sobie wymyśliłam i tak mamy "kocham cię" w języku elfów. _

_No, i już. Jakoś poszło. Tak, dotrwałeś do końca, strudzony czytelniku. Miłej zabawy życzę - i jeszcze więcej takich w Nowym Roku! :)_

_Do napisania!_


End file.
